


Hostages

by Xraywolf



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xraywolf/pseuds/Xraywolf
Summary: HostagesPashiphe captures Jason friends so Jason will do her bidding.





	Hostages

The hour is late, and dark and the night is cool and clear Goran thinks to himself as he glances up at the moon, with a penvise look. As a wave of stars, in foreign consultations, shine high in the sky above him. A wave of homesick fills Goran for a minute as Atlantis air which is dryer and more humid than is homeland, makes him longer for the colder and crisp air of his homeland. Goran is standing high above in temple looking down at the many slumbering tents below, and knows that the whole camp is at peace and is asleep. Apart from the small flickers of light that walked back between the camp indicating that some of his solider where doing there duty, and Goran is content to lean upon the balcony, arms pressing against the freezing stone with relish, as its a relief from the dry air.

The noise of the door opening quietly comes from behind, and Goran wheels around ,hand pulling out his sword just in case but it is unneeded, as amusement fills at the startled look upon the boys face.

"And where do you think your going at this time of night", General Goran said voice laced in amusement, as Jason shot a startled look at him. Jason Brown eyes where wide with surprise, as well as his bare feet slapping quietly against the stone floor.

Goran let out a wince at that as even though the night was warmer than what he was use to, it was still cold. A large sleeping tunic that somebody had generously donated to the boy swamped the smaller boys frame, and a multiple array of bruises covered the young man's body. Showing that Crutus, and Icarus hadn't been lenient, with the boy on his last attempt to escape the camp. And for a minute pity fills Goran, as the boy had only wished to free his friends and go home, before he ruthless suppress that emotion hard. As pity would only get him killed, if Goran let the boy go, a tempting thought, however he knows he cannot, as the Queen single minded determination to keep the boy prisoner, would result in the loss of his own life.

"I need to see them, make sure my friends are not hurt", Jason said looking pleadings at the General of the camp. A wave of resentment fills him at the man's presence as Jason was sure if it had been anouther man in his place, then Jason would be able to free his friends and escape.

"There not hurt,and are uninjured at the minute", Goran says whilst hoping the clearly injured boy who is favouring his left side will go back to bed, after all it would be better for both parties if the boy returned to his room and slept.

"But how do I know that, I need to see them with my own eyes," Jason whines fearfully,whilst eying the man in front of him hopefully. Part of Jason knows that this man knows where his friends are, and he has seen the General give him increasingly sympathetic looks over the course of the last few weeks, and is never really keen to physical punish Jason. Unlike some of the others who enjoyed hold the younger boy down, and raining punches down upon his body.

"You hadn't earned that privilege yet Jason you know that", Goran said exasperated with the boys persistent, as he walked closer to the boy and wrapped an arm around the boy's smaller frame so he was supporting the boy's weight.

"How can wanting to see my friends, and making sure they're okay is a privilege", Jason complained irritated that seeing his friends, something that before being captured by this lot, was something the boy had taken for granted every day.

'Well the Queen believes if we took you to see your friends, you would try to find a way to escape if you knew where they were", Goran said knowingly, watching how the boy blushed and looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"Not that it would do you much good even if you did see your friends, you would still have to find all the keys for them, and she's scattered the keys across the camp so you waste your time looking for them", Goran explained hoping the boy would give up the idea of escaping, as it would cause him a lot less pain in long run.

"But you know where they are don't you", Jason voice cut Goran off for a moment, and then flinched at Goran stern stare. Jason knew that if he could escape he would but the information Goran is slipping tonight is a valuable thing and needs to keep it going as the more information he has the more likely he will be able to escape with his friends.

"No the only person who knows for sure is the Queen herself, nobody else and I would pay good money to see you ask her", Goran said with a grin of amusement. Knowing that Jason single minded determination to escape, conflict with her majesty single minded determination that Jason was staying put at the camp as her honoured guest.

"Besides you would never get past the guards, dogs, and even if you did make it that far, the Queen would keep her word and beheaded one of your friends in retaliation. So it's best if don't escape", Goran states meaningfully as he gently shoves the boy back into his bedroom. The room where the boy is too sleep is a beautiful room, with a mixture of blue bed and wooden chests of drawers, to a place where the Colcheaon flag flies in the air.

"But that's barbaric, surly she wouldn't do something so monstrous", Jason aghast at the extreme lengths, that woman is clearly willing to go to ensure Jason remains her prisoner.

"If you go to sleep and don't try and escape, the Queen won't be forced to be a monster", Goran says as he lead Jason back to his bed. The bed is a glorious and comfortable one, Goran thinks to himself in jealousy, as he recalled his own less comfy bed. If nothing else the Queen seemed to want the boy more than comfortable when the boy stayed with them. As he eyed the swan feathers mattress with jealously, after not even him after the many years of service could afford such a bed, not that he would need one as living an army life made him grateful for even a straw mattresses some nights. "Go to sleep" Goran ordered once more as he tucked the boy up back in bed, flinching as he felt how cold the boys feet where as it would be unlikely if the boy didn't get ill from his night time adventure. Goran sat there for a moment and waited until the boys breathing went peaceful and quiet before he slipped out the room, swapped guards and headed for his own beds. Part of him knows that the Queen would want to know that Jason was moving about last night, the other part of him doesn't see any reason to mention the late night expedition to her as it would only result in the Queen hurting the boy.

And decide he won't mention to the queen, as  the boy was now quite and peaceful, and even better Goran information had seen to disused the boy from escaping. As he began the walk back to his own room, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

It is late when Jason starts to awaken from his slumber, the Queen note with a mixture of concern and worry as she listened to her sleeping son breathing. The nasty rasp it had to it, as well as the way the Queen keen eyes saw how the boy favoured one side of his body in sleep, sent alarm through her body. Part of her is also anxious between how long the boy is sleeping for, as Goran had reported that the boy had been peaceful and quiet throughout the night, and hopes that her son is not unwell. And if he was, she was sure that Jason wouldn't submit himself to see one of her physician Pashiphe thinks to herself in irritation.

 As he got that strong stubborn streak from her, and the only reason why Jason was remaining in her camp at the moment was the fact that Jason wished for his friends to stay alive.

"Do you really have nothing better than watch me sleep, Jason snapped as he glared at the person who was keeping him captive. As the middle of his chest burned with pain, as he tried to sit up with a wince, he was sure that eagle eyed woman had not missed his wince of pain, judging by the unimpressed glare he got back.

"I'm going to ignore that, since you are in pain", Pashipae snapped at she glared at the insolent child in front of here. Honestly would it have killed Aeson to have taught their son some manners or even taught him how to address a queen. Ignoring the fact that she cursed Aeson to a lepers, and Jason would have been only 2 or 3 years of age when Aeson would have to left the boy, to stop the boy from becoming one of the unclean as well. And if Aeson had to abandon her boy at the young age of 3 then surely it wouldn't have killed her husband to give their child back to her and let her raise him after all she would have be better than some faceless stranger.

"You could just let us go And then you wouldn't have to ignoring a thing, as I wouldn't be here", Jason pointed out hoping in vain that the woman would just let him go .

"You know that's not going to happen,  so the smartest thing you can do is resign yourself to your fate", Pashipae said with a smirk at the boys persistence. 

Jason bit his lip in thought as he considered his two options he could take,he could either surrender his freedom something he was loathed to, or he could play the woman at her own game and wait for an opportunity to save his friends. Something that he may hate himself for doing however he would do it for his friends. 

"And why have you decide to grace me with your presence today", Jason asked with a large false smile. Watching how the woman in front of him, looked torn between hitting him, or being pleased that he was showing an interest in why she had come, Jason watched with some amusement as Pashiphe battle with the internal conflict.

"I want you to first eat something", Pashiphe said as she pulled a large tray of food off a nearby table, as Jason watched her with some surprise, as the woman hauled a tray laden with food off a table, the tray was absurdly stuffed with food, from green grapes, Apple's, to bread cold meats and cheeses and eggs. 

"I can't eat all that", Jason says face pale at the idea of eating that much, as it was easily the biggest amount anyone in Atlantis had put in front of him. 

 "And I don't expect you too, however since you have decided to reject my hospitality, and have refused all food put in front of you by the servants. I am now forced to take more drastic measures", Pashiphe threatened, wishing the boy in front of her could be reasonable, after all she was no monster and had only done what was necessary. But her son didn't see it that way, however Pashiphe was sure that one day Jason would thank her for what she had done for him. Unfortunately judging by the unhappy and weary glances she was getting at the moment, it was going to be a long time, before that day would come.

"Eat", Pashiphe commended, and watched with satisfaction when Jason picked up a grape and put one in his mouth.

Honestly she commands me like I'm a dog Jason thought irritated to himself, as he watched how smug and satisfied the woman in front of him was at getting him to eat. Jason couldn't help but feel irritated at this whole situation, after all he hadn't planned on getting captured on what was supposed to be a simple trip to Samos, to help deliver some goods there, and to also help Pythagoras reconcile with some of his remaining family there. 

Unfortunately before they got there, the traveling party that the trio had joined, one because it was cheaper and safer to travel across the deserts as a large group got attacked and being vastly outnumbered meant they had all be caught as prisoners. The fight had been quick, fast and disorienting since the squad of colcheans had attacked at night, when most of the party was asleep. And when Hercules was on watch, the day had been a long and hard ride so Jason couldn't blame Hercules for falling asleep on watch. After all Jason knew Hercules and should've know that Hercules would fall asleep. He should have done double the watch and then maybe they wouldn't be in the mess. After all of he had done an extra hour of watch, he wouldn't be stuck here and forced to stay prisoner to this group of loonies. 

After they had been captured, and forced into chains, Jason remembers how the whole lot of them had been forced to kneel in front a group of soldiers. However between Hercules and Pythagoras large and irritated bickering, a commotion that had attracted the attention of more soldiers and eventually the Queen herself. Jason himself had been quite, in an attempt not to throw up in pain as he was now sure a heavy handed solider had sprained or broken his ribs, and part in shock at how quick the one sided melee had been. The other more life learned instinct of be quite and don't draw attention to yourself, had for once failed him. Most of the conversation had flown over Jason head, as he just maybe had lightly dozed off, as the group had been chained up for hours, as it was obvious none of them would be escaping anytime soon as the chains where excellent made and serve their purpose with ruthlessness efficiency.

Jason forced a couple more bites of food into his mouth, as they added to the brick in his stomach, a strange mixture of guilt, nerves and pain. "I can't eat anymore" as the food withered in his stomach like worms. 

"Your appetite is still poor, you are clearly unwell I will call a Physician", Pashiphe growled annoyed with the fact that her child was in pain, and couldn't tell her his mother. Ignoring the fact that Jason didn't know that he was her son. And leaving the horror struck boy to watch mortified as she called a guard who was quick and prompt, and did exactly what she orders. 

Jason watched as the Physician an elderly man, with receding hair line and kind eyes entered the room and quickly bowed his head to the Queen. 

"Thank you Doran for come so quickly", Pashiphe said smiling gratefully at the man in front of her, as she knew that many of her men still needed the attentions of the man in front of her in order to heal from the failed coup of Atlantis. The fact that her son had helped stop her from taking her rightful place on the throne still irritated her, and she knew that if her brother found out, that her own son had stopped her from taking the throne would laugh himself sick at the irony. 

However now was not the time to be irritated at her son's failings, as she needed to be calm, kind and generous, so that it would reinforce the bond the two shared. After all is the boy is sick by having him at her side, where she could take care off him. Something she wished to do any way as his mother. But also an idea that would muddle the boys loyalties even further, as it would cause the boy to have doubts about where his loyalties should lie. Especially since he was isolated from his friends, as the pair held too much influence and sway on her son. 

"I want you to examine Jason here", Pashiphe commended royally, will waving her hand at the sullen boy in front of her. Ignoring Jason protest of how "He didn't want to see one of her brain dead monkeys, and would much rather have his friend Pythagoras check him over instead", and watched with an unforgiving glare as Doran began his examination of her son. After all she was his mother, and she knew best. 

"Can you take your tunic off for me Lord Jason", Doran said smiling gentle at the obviously nervous and scared young man in front of him. Doran considered himself a smart man, and knew that by addressing the boy by his correct title, as the boy was clearly a high ranking member of nobility to be kept in such a room. 

"No", Jason protest against lifting the tunic off, as his ribs already flared with pain whenever he moved, and didn't think he would be able to go through the agony of lifting his arms up completely to take it off. Besides he didn't want Pashiphe to see how badly injured he was.

"Jason do what the healer tells you", Pashiphe scolding voice filled his ears at the fact Jason wouldn't do what the healer told him. 

"And can you tell me why you don't want to take it off?", Doran questioned as he observed the pale skin, yet flushed face indicating a fever of some sort was beginning. The heavy bags under neither the boys eyes and Doran Sharp eyes didn't miss the way the boy flinched every time he exhaled. Or the way he was trying to very slowly edge himself further away from the Queen. 

"It hurts", Jason explained, watching how the man's face lit up in triumph.

"Ah just what I expected so it hurts you to take your tunic off, and judging by that nasty wheeze your chest is doing, you damaged your ribs," Doran said with warm smile hoping it would put the lad at ease. "But your still going to have to take your tunic off", Doran softly spoke. 

And watched how the boy took off his tunic in slowly, jerked movements and ignored the Queen own gasp of horror at the site of the boys chest. Doran himself pulled himself closer to Jason to examine the boys impressive array of multiple colour bruises from black, purple to light green the boys torso was mixture of bruises. Doran began lightly pressing down on them with two fingers, and asking "Jason where the most pain was". 

After a full examination Doran revealed that Jason had broken his ribs, and would be banned from any sort of sports, heavy lifting and he especially not any sword fighting of any kind. Doran said "He needs a lot of rest to recover, as well as prescribed a drink of valerian root and ginger tea that he make up as soon as possible, as its more effective it made fresh my Queen and I will also apply a capsaicin paste to the boys ribs and bind them before I leave"

"However you must drink the tea daily", Doran explained to Jason, and listened in astonishment as the Queen personally assured him that "She personally would ensure that Jason drank the tea". And then after binding Jason ribs and once again reassuring the Queen that the boy would be fine with time, as he had never seen the woman so riled and agitated as when he was exclaiming the boy. A rare feat as this was the woman who didn't back down on anything. Had stood at many of her soldiers sides as they had taken their last breaths and recorded there final words without ever shedding a tear. Hadn't even cried when the mention of traitor husband death had reached her ears, only began promptly instructing the army to make there way quicker to Atlantis.

Doran had heard rumours off how Queen Pashiphe had no love for anybody but herself and power, however judging how she cared about that young man in there it showed that it couldn't possible be true. Once a long time ago Doran had read a missive claiming Pashiphe had given birth to a boy Jason, but lost the child in the coup. A great tragedy, yet did this tragedy really occur Doran wondered idlely as the two really did look so much alike, and both had very similar temperaments, however he wasn't paid to uncover conspiracy theories.

* * *

Far below in a dungeon that is isolated and far away from the other dungeons of castle, a dungeon that secretly held the more valuable prisoners that you didn't want to escape sat two chained and very upset men.

"We need to get out of here", Hercules gruff voice rumbled around the dungeon cell, as he pulled agitated with his chains.

"I know that Hercules", Pythagoras cross voice returned back as he glared irritated with the older man. As the two had been having the same arguments for days now. But it was obvious to Pythagoras that the two weren't getting out of here soon. 

"Well use your genius to get us out of here", Hercules grumbled back, the lack of sleep due to worrying both about the fact they where in prison, and still alive. As it was well known that if the colchoean army didn't find use for you as solider, farmer or slave, they would just kill you. However Hercules had a feeling it had to do with the missing friends royal heritage. 

"There is no way out, we are chained up" Pythagoras said emphasizing the last two words in hopes it would sink into Hercules stubborn skull. 

"This is all your fault", Hercules complained as he tried to break free of the chains again.

Ignoring Pythagoras indigent squeak at it being his fault. 

"And why is this my fault" Pythagoras protested as he watched how Hercules puffed himself up,all ready to clear he's own guilt and conscience at the expense of somebody else shouldering the blame.

"Because it was you who had to go to Samos to see your relatives, I mean you've never went to visit them before, you've never even spoken about them" Hercules accused as jealously flared up in his heart at Pythagoras not needing him anymore. After all it was Hercules job to look after his boys, it was Hercules who went running after them when they got in to trouble. It was Hercules who ensured they both ate, knowing that his boys without his heavy handed promoting would skip meals. It was Hercules who did the million of little things to ensure both of his boys where taken care off. Not Pythagoras relatives.

"And what Hercules is your problem with my cousins and the fact that Greer is getting married to Leon, I have to be there it is my duty to be at that wedding", Pythagoras snarled back.

"But Hercules it was you who fell asleep on watch, not me so it was you who landed us in this mess", Pythagoras snidly pointed out.

"Now we need Panos to take some of the blame after all it was him who encourages me to having a drinking contest with him, and it such lovely wine and his wife Kosma fault for making such an excellent fire. I mean who could blame a man with so much temptation around for having forty winks", Hercules earnestly explained keen for Pythagoras to know that it wasn't just him that was fault. Ignoring how guilty the idea of it being it his fault made him feel.

"How do you think Jason doing", Hercules queried looking at how Pythagoras face turn grave with misgivings. The smudge of dirt upon Pythagoras face only emphasize how worried about Jason Pythagoras was. 

"He was in bad shape when we saw him last", Pythagoras recalled.

"What do you mean he was fighting them off", Hercules said offended at the idea of Jason being in bad shape. And Hercules could distinctly remember how quickly Jason swept into the chaos and began fighting them off, quicker than any man Hercules had ever seen.

"But afterwards when we lost, Jason was so quiet and when have ever know Jason to be quite", Pythagoras pointed out watching how Hercules eyes went wide with realisation. 

"The only time Jason is that quite is when he is sick", Hercules blurted out, as he remembered how after the carnage was over and all off them where put in irons, and force to walk to the Colcheaon camp and all had final been able to rest at the camp. While Hercules and Pythagoras had attempted to brainstorm their way out of this one, not realising at the time that Jason hadn't contributed to the conversation. And it was only till Queen Pashiphe herself had arrived, that anybody in area had realized that Jason had fallen asleep. As he had been the only individual not to react in anyway to Pashiphe presence. While some of them had began begging the Queen for mercy, most had just glared hatred in their eyes at the false Queen.

All but Jason, Hercules remember with a snort of amusement, as when Pashiphe had walked closer to Jason, Hercules recalled the Queen face seemed to be a mixture of insulted and amused at the fact that Jason was still fast asleep. However she clearly hadn't minded as she had told the solider who was about to wake him up, to leave him be, while she sorted out the rest of them. While Pashiphe had promptly sorted out the rest of the prisoners, assigning them different jobs, Hercules couldn't help recall that as she did so she never left Jason side as she did so.

"So if he's sick, how do you think they'll treat him", Pythagoras worried voice broke Hercules from his memories.

"Better than us I reckon", Hercules said optimistically, turning his eyes onto the blonde boy.

"How do you mean if Jason ill there not going to want to take care of him", Pythagoras hissed back as he tried to recall how unwell their other friend was. 

"I mean logically the army won't want a sick person in there ranks", Pythagoras gloomy explained, however the idea of their strange friend being dead was unfathomable. Even if it was the most logical explanation.

"But your forgetting that our young absent friend is man with family in high places. And if somebody tells the Queen they want to execute her son for being sick, she's most likely going to kill them," Hercules beamed.

"But Jason wouldn't just let us rot in this cell and it's been days", Pythagoras pointed out knowing that Jason would rather die trying to rescue somebody especially somebody he cared out than fail them.

"Well they must be stopping him", Hercules said frustrated with Pythagoras negative outlook on life, as it was putting doubts in his own mind at how Jason was and a small teeny tiny part of Hercules wondered if Jason was dead. 

"You don't think he's dead do you", Hercules plundered alive and watched how Pythagoras face crumbled with sorrow.

"I don't know Hercules", Pythagoras said guilt filling his heart at the idea of Jason being dead. 

"I don't thinks he dead and shame on you for think such a thing", Hercules scolded. 

But only Pythagoras sharp ears could pick out the little bit of doubt in his old friend voice.

"However if we're lucky Greer will enquire about why I haven't attended her wedding, and will hopefully get help in Atlantis", Pythagoras said optimistically.

Then both turned their heads towards the door as footsteps where getting closer, the footsteps where slow and confident showing that it was a person in authority. And after listening to Jason shuffling footsteps, moving around there home both Hercules and Pythagoras knew that it wasn't their friend entering the cell.

"Who do suppose that is", Hercules whispered and Pythagoras whispered back "well we're about to find out" as both pairs of eyes watched as the door to the cell slowly turned.

* * *

It is coming up to late evening time now, and Pashiphe still has a lot of things to do with her time. However she just can't bring herself to pull herself away from her son side. As she continues writing on a piece of parchment, mentally calculating how much food supplies her army has and if they could possibly make the limited food supplies go even further.

Even if a majority of her soldiers died when she invaded the city the first time or deserted her a short time after, Pashiphe was sure she could find the deserters and persuade them to help retake the city. As well as her ever growing number of supporters and followers in the city of Atlantis that was growing daily as some consider their new queen weak for not killing the first man that deserter. Other men that did flee the city of Atlantis where now deeply disgruntled when the new Queen Ariadne didn't return them to their posts. Something that was having an impact on the Atleatian economy as most of the soldiers had been family men and the sole breadwinner of their family so by losing their jobs a lot of new families fell into poverty.

As she continued think of how she would take the city back preferably without as little bloodshed as possible. After all they where her citizens, she had been their queen for over twenty years. She had been the one constant ruler in the citizens lives and most of the citizens remember her fondly. It was her that originally set up charities for orphans, pushed for better trade deals, flirted and flatter so other kings would give her what the city needed. When Aeson led them on the path to ruin, it was her in order to save everyone from the incompetent fool who aided the coup. Throwing money and men at it so the coup would successful. 

And it had been Aeson who betrayed her, had waited months after Minos had been crowed King to sneak back into the palace and fake her son's death. As Pashiphe was no fool, and had never left her baby alone during the coup and for the couple of months afterwards knowing that tension where high. And Jason being a year old was especially vulnerable to predators. 

She snapped her quill in anger at how much that man had put her through. Magic boiled under her skin as she cursed Aeson with even more venom than the last, hoping that would amplify the curse upon the man.

And then froze in surprise as Jason still in his laced sleep by the doctor orders had started whimpering in distress. It was clear that something was distressing her child, as she continued stroking his hair in hopes of soothing the boy back to a peaceful sleep.

"Shush Jason your safe", Pashiphe said as she continued threading her fingers through his soft curls, and place her son's head back in her lap. Pashiphe was sitting cross legged upon her sons bed. As Jason lay diagonally across the bed with his head in her lap. It wasn't the most dignify way for a lady to sit, however when had Pashiphe ever truly cared about being a lady.

As she completed what to do with her son as she didn't wish to kill him, as he was her only child and privately the only one after Pashiphe who had a hope of keeping the throne. Medea her niece being too much of a follower to ever be a truly successful leader. And Ariadne she was just everything wrong with royalty, reminding Pashiphe a lot of her ex husband in personality. Both always had to play the superior moral card, actually a better word would be priggish. Both saw the best in the worst type of people and never thought about how their actions would affect people in the long run. And always had to blame somebody else for their failings.

But Jason he had potentially to successfully keep the throne, he was strong determined, intelligent humble and more importantly male. As people had always preferred men to be rulers than women, a fact that personal irritated Pashiphe. And after the last couple of days she realized her son had the great capacity to learn as well. Recalling how her son had naturally been curious about what scrolls she was reading. And had started reading them alongside her, something she hadn't anticipated him doing, but a welcomed surprise.

As the more interested Jason had in his surroundings the more likely Jason is to stay at her side.

And then turned to the door in surprise as Medea walked through with an unhappy frown on her face, windswept hair flowing behind her and still dressed in her riding gear.

"So your still with him", Medea spat and pointed an accusing finger at Jason. Medea hadn't taken it well that Pashiphe had a son, often throwing dark glares at Jason head whenever the two where in the same room.

"Yes Medea I am still with Jason", Pashiphe said exasperated with the girls jealous.

"Why can't you just let him go? I mean he doesn't want to be here, he doesn't even like you so why are you spending time with him", Medea hissed as she glared down at the interloper. Jealousy filled her heart as she watched her aunt continue stroking its hair and the worst part was Jason could be as rude as he wanted and her aunt just let him. Pashiphe just called it spirit, if Jason smiled at her in a clearly fake way it pleased her aunt more than her recruiting a collection of men for her army. 

"He's your cousin Medea, and his name Jason", Pashiphe said  smiling softly at her son. And then turning to glare at Medea "it's important that Jason stays at our side" irritated that the girl was even questioning her goals.

"But Jason will never be loyal to you Aunt. Not in the same way that I am loyal to you", Medea earnestly explained hoping to get her aunt to see reason. And that letting Jason get close to her was only going to break her aunt's heart.

"Medea I am a patient woman and am sure one day that Jason will understand why he has to be loyal to me", Pashiphe said confident that one day Jason would understand that he had to be loyal to his family. 

"But he loves Ariadne", Medea weakly protested.

"He's a boy, and all boys love the Chase, however as they grow older they grow out of that sort of love and look for something more practical and stable", Pashiphe explained with a laugh at her niece naivety. Honestly the fool thought that her son could love Ariadne was an hilarious idea. 

Medea felt tears well up in her eyes at her aunts mocking laugh and neither figure realized that as the two where arguing,the third figure in the room had woken up.

"Your son will never be loyal to you delusional fool", Medea spat the words out and turned on her heel and ran back to her room.

Her aunts mocking laughter filling the room behind her.

Caused Medea magic to lash out in rage and shatter the mirror behind her.

Jason didn't want think about what he had just heard, about what he had learned, well at least he knew now why Pashiphe wanted to keep him alive and why she was so insistent that he stay at her side. And why she was willing to go to such extreme to keep him at her side. Jason knew that he couldn't keep feigning sleep as Pashiphe is a scarily observant woman who noticed everything. And has really talented fingers the traitorous thought flew across his mind before he had chance to stop it. 

Luckily though the commutation of a large mirror shattering nearby, gave Jason the excuse to wake up.

Quickly using a bell to summon a servant so that it could be cleaned up, after all it could hurt her or Jason and watched when the serving girl quickly began sweeping it up. Giving the servant girl a hard glare as she shot curious glances at her son. Luckily though for the servant girl, Pashiphe attention was distracted from her.

"What's going on?" Jason slurred his words deliberately to give the impression that he has just woken up.

"Medea just angry and broke a mirror, there no need to worry", Pashiphe cooed. As she continued massaging her son's head but now that he was awake alternative between his head and shoulders.

"Are you in pain", Pashiphe asked smiling gentle at her son, and was awestruck when Jason responded by mimicking her smile. Until that moment in looks Pashiphe had never seen how similar the pair looked in looks and the thought left her breathless.

"No thank you for asking", Jason said smiling his best smile at her. It was the type of smile that you learn quick as orphan, winning and devastatingly adorable as one of his foster mothers had said so longer ago. And buried every other emotion that you where feeling in a joyful mask. Manners don't cost a thing and will make people a lot more likely to help you as one of his foster dad's who had been a huge stickler about manners had consistently told him. Besides by being pleasant he was more likely to find out things, like if he could gain her trust where the keys to the cells where. And besides it wasn't Jason nature to be angry all the time, in fact his temperament was described as sunny natured.

Pashiphe couldn't keep the joyous smile off her face, at the fact that her son was interacting positively with. After all didn't this just prove that she could get through to him. Who was the fool now Medea she thought victorious to herself.

"Are you hungry", Pashiphe asked and watched in satisfaction when Jason told her that he was, this just proved her instinct where right. That the reason why her child didn't want to eat was because he was in pain. 

"What you doing", Jason asked gesturing to pieces of parchment with a look of curiosity on his face. 

"Sorting how to run the camp", Pashiphe explained and watched how Jason turned to her with quizzical frown. 

"I'll explain to you if you want", Pashiphe said smiling indulgent at her son. 

To Pashiphe own surprise she hadn't needed to explain a lot to Jason, as the boy was able to do the finances quicker and more accurately than what she could. And had his own strange ideas on food budgeting in way she hadn't come across yet. Such as having the novel idea of storing food in the dungeon where it was cooler and drier than the rest of the building as well as being easier to guard. Another idea that Jason was really keen on was greenhouses to make crops grow easier, a room made solely from glass and you where supposed to grow plants in. And then sometimes later on plant them. 

Pashiphe and Jason discussion continue well into the night and it was round about midnight when Pashiphe made her way back to her own chambers. And Pashiphe had honestly forgotten how refreshing it was to have an intelligent conversation with somebody who didn't want something from her. And Pashiphe had been surprised at how naturally the conversation had flown between the two, she remembered with a thrill of delight. 

After ensuring Jason had drank his tea a disgusting fowl drink valerian root and ginger tea a drink well pain reliving.

Well he wanted his friends freedom, an idea that didn't sit comfortable with Pashiphe as letting the pair go had too many risks, and letting Jason see the duo was too risky yet as the bond between herself and Jason was far too fragile yet. As she disrobed and pulled on a silk nightgown, she debated the idea further in her mind.

 

* * *

Hercules and Pythagoras stare at the door in surprise as the Medea the princess of Colchis is stood within the door, dressed in a long black clock and quickly shuts the cell door quietly behind her.

"So they sent you to kill us have they, well it'll take more than a witch to kill old Hercules", Hercules voice being the first to break the silence.

"If we are to face our deaths then let us do it with dignity", Pythagoras said as he reached out his hand to grab his old friends hand if this was to be there last moments then let them face it together.

"I am not here to kill you", Medea quickly explained ignoring the fact that her aunt wouldn't be happy with what she was doing. Besides it was for her aunts own good that Medea did this, whilst knowing in her heart the actions she was taking her aunt would never forgive her.

"I'm here to free you", Medea explained as she quickly shattered the metal shackles upon both men.

"And why would you do that" Pythagoras suspicious voice filled the dungeon as he looked at Medea in disdain.

"Because it's a trap", Hercules butted in and ignored Medea cry of its not a trap. After all she probably want to hunt them down for sport.

"Because if your free then my aunt has nothing to hold against your friend", Medea explained watching how the two shared looks at that. 

"Jason, why has Jason not come to free us himself then", Hercules complained and then puffed himself up menacingly leaning over medea and in a low dangerous voice said "If you've hurt him".

"I've not I swear", Medea squeaks out in fright and feel thankful that she had decided against harming Jason permanently to get him out the way.

"He's guarded day and night by the best in the army, as well as not being able to handle a sword as he broke his ribs" Medea explained and subconsciously took a step back from the two death glares.

"But we're wasting time, you need to get out of this camp and until Jason is with you don't return to Atlantis my aunt has too many spies there. Give me a location where you will meet Jason and remember freeing Jason may take some time", Medea warned as she reached with her pouch and handed them a large gold pouch to keep them tied over for a couple of months.

"Why are you doing this" Pythagoras asked curiously.

"Because I am as concerned as you are for Jason, and I know he will never be happy here," Medea explained as it was over her dead body that Jason would bond with her aunt.

"But remember that you need to trust me and that I will send Jason to you" Medea said leading the two out of the camp.

"Now tell me where Jason when he is free where he needs to go" Medea said leading the two to horses that where laden with supplies to help their journey. 

"Tell Jason go to Greers" Pythagoras said and jumped on the horse. As the light from the guards came closer, Medea whispered order of go  And then she watched as the two ride away into the night.

* * *

"What do you mean they've escaped" Pashiphe voice dark and dangerous filled the room, and all the soldiers in front of her quickly advert there gazes at the sight of the very angry Queen in front of them.

Pashiphe mind quickly looked through the list of soldiers who where guarding her son last night, it was clearly a traitor in her midst Pashiphe thought to herself as people tripped out there way as she headed to her son's chambers.

"Majesty Jason has had a quite and settled night", one of the guards quickly explained to her.

"Oh I bet he has" Pashiphe muttered darkly, after all she would not allow anybody to make a fool of her, especially not her son.

"Majesty is their something the matter" anouther guard queried, and Pashiphe long to laugh in their faces, well apart from you not doing your duty she thought darkly as she entered the room.

Her temper boiled even more as she saw her son sleeping peacefully upon his bed making a mockery of her kindness. And in a rage she stormed over and slapped him hard across the face. Jason made indication that he felt the slap and kept on sleeping making his mother even more angry. 

"Wake up" Pashiphe snarled, striking Jason again hard putting all her strength behind it and this time rose Jason to consciousness as well as leaving a large hand print bruise across his face, let that remind him not to disobey her.

"What's going on" Jason drowsy asked as his brain slowly tried to work out why she was there but his mind felt to heavy and foggy this morning to work properly.

"Why don't you tell me where they are" Pashiphe eyes flashed with rage at Jason response of who. Then deliberate sitting on his ribs, ensuring that her knee was digging into the broken ribs ignoring how Jason cried out in pain and tried to automatically throw her off. Enraging her even more.

"You know who you are the only person in this camp who would want to free your friends Hercules and Pythagoras" Pashiphe angry shout filled the room.

"Hercules Pythagoras they okay" Jason said eyes wide with concern and worry as he continued trying to get the insane woman off him.

"I don't Jason you saw them last" Pashiphe sarcastically asked as the boys idiotic question.

"No I haven't seen them in days" Jason protested angrily as tried to wriggle his way out from underneath the insane woman. 

"Well you freed them last night" Pashiphe said laughing at the boys weak efforts to throw her.

"No I never you liar if I had freeded them you mad nutter I would have left with them" Jason snarled back as Pashiphe froze in shock. Jason quickly using that to his advantage head butted her hard and used the force of his body to propel both Pashiphe off him and himself off the floor where he quickly ran for life. 

Pashiphe sat staring at the door in shock as now that Jason had ran through the door like the hounds of hades where after him. That was one very good point that Jason had brought up.  

And even worse Jason had no reason to stay with her especially now he knew his friends had escaped. 

"Put the camp on lockdown and make sure Jason doesn't escape" Pashiphe orders the nearest solider she comes across who quickly run to do her bidding. 

* * *

 

Jason ran quickly through the camp, the tea he had drank last night making his reflects slow and sluggish as he heard the soldiers behind him splitting up to find him. All Jason knew that he wasn't go back in there to that insane head case who had deliberately damaged his ribs even more. How badly Jason was scared of the answer and she could have set him back months in the healing process. 

It was a cold day outside Jason quickly realized and it wasn't the sort of weather anybody without shoes would walk in as his bare feet got teared to ribbons by the little stones. Leading a bloody trail for people behind to track him by. As Jason dived into one of the tents in order to miss another search party, Jason quickly realized he need shoes, sword and a cloak to keep him warm. Dressed as he was he was an obvious targets but as he looked at the thankfully empty tent and all uniforms lying around he might be able to escape dressed as a solider.

Quickly finding one his size Jason got changed into the uniform, and quickly looking in a shiny breast plate as he did his straps up ensuring they were tight so his ribs would hopefully heal better. Ignoring the angry tide that started in his lungs that caused him to cough and splutter like a car engine.  

Once safely dressed Jason ducked back out the tent and quickly started to exit the camp luckily his fast walking pace made the others believe he was walking with purpose and quickly exits the camp on foot. Part of Jason knows he won't get far as he is far from well as his chest screams in pain and every time he takes a step his body rebels. 

"You there stop" the command from Goran comes from behind and Jason bits his tongue and quickly does what's he commanded to do as the one thing he does know that the soldiers are very good at taking orders. So it would look suspicious of Jason if he didn't stop. 

However luck is on his side as Goran to busy scanning the forest to truly look at Jason apart from telling him to fall in line with the others. Jason notices how Goran eyes dart worryingly around the forest line.

"I want all of you to listen in we hear to find the boy who has dark curly hair is about this big and has broken ribs. When you find him I want you to restrain him and bring him back to the camp" Goran said gesturing a height that Jason fairly sure he's not that small. 

"If he's got broken ribs he won't get far" one of the soldiers said and it got a laugh out the rest of them. Jason quickly gave a fake chuckle in case anybody was watching and instantly regretted it as it caused the fire in his chest to start burning again.

"This one would as I can honestly say if anyone here that boys willpower you'd be an emperor by now, as you'd have forced us to conquer the world now by sheer stubbornness" Goran said eyes shining with respect. 

And for a minute it makes Jason happy that Goran respects him that much but it also makes him wonder he's not that stubborn is he? A voice that sounds like Hercules in his head protests and says that Jason is that stubborn, and with that Jason splits up alongside the rest of the group to search for himself.

Hours late Jason may not know his way to Samos but he does know his way back home to Atlantis as he followed the strong tugging in his gut that always navigate him back to the city. It was like the mythological city was part of him. Something Jason had always dismissed before now but now knowing that he was Pashiphe son knowledge that didn't sit comfortable with him so he won't tell anybody that he is. It may take him days to get to the city that was made of marble but he was certain that he could make it home. And with that thought in mind he forced himself to keep moving.

* * *

 

The sun has set now, and the camp has been searched from top to bottom and no sight of Jason had been found. The only trace of Jason to be found was his sleeping tunic still stained with blood floating in the river near the camp. And some bloody footprints leading in that direction.

When Goran gave her the news Pashiphe had been inconsolable with guilt and grief. She knew what she did was harsh but surely her son hadn't taken it that badly that he would sooner drown than live.

Except if Jason believed his friends had abandoned him a fact that could have caused her son snap, or maybe the tea had left him confused and addled his wits and he wouldn't have realized the danger he was in until it was too late. 

Medea watched silently as she saw her aunt cry over the shirt and guilt and shame bubbled up in her stomach. Oh gods she had never wanted this, all she had wanted was for Jason to return to Atlantis and forget all about her aunt. She hadn't meant to push her aunt into that much of a rage that Jason would sooner committed suicide than be near her again. After all she had known freeing Jason friends would have recursion mainly for Jason and she had only wanted her aunt to see that Jason hadn't cared about her. Not for cousin, oh gods she had never thought of Jason as her cousin Medea thought to herself in guilt. 

Pashiphe had commanded people to see if they could recover the body but the currents to the sea had been strong and swift today, and Poseidon could have easily pulled his servant back home to sea forever. So it was unlikely Pashiphe thought bitterly to herself that she would even get that bit of closure. As Pashiphe felt grief fill her heart once more as she should have known Jason would have been sedated due to drug what type of mother was she asked herself again as the heartbroken mother cried herself to sleep. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile the broken hearted queen cried herself, two friends had made their way to Samos only to discover from a very agitated Leon that Greer convinced Pythagoras was still at odds with his family, and had travelled to Atlantis, in order to beg Pythagoras for his forgiveness.

"Honestly your going to have to stay here for the night" Leon argued waving his hands around in agitation. Ignoring how Pythagoras tried to say they needed to get back to Atlantis straight away. 

"And you dare come in here with some made up story of being captured by Colcheans when you know full well that lot would sooner kill you than look at you" Leon continues snarling in rage.

Obviously to growing outrage upon Hercules face whose heard quite enough for Leon and his horrible insults. After the pair where telling the truth about what happened they hadn't done it to be awkward. 

"Right Leon I have enough of you insulting my good friend over here and won't listen to bad mouth him anymore" Hercules growled out as he pulled himself up to his full height. A height that was bigger, larger and more solid than Leon could ever be and Hercules watched smugly how Leon the small weedy man with the balding ginger head tripped backwards in attempt to get away from an angry Hercules.

Pythagoras frowned part of him wanted to come to Leon defensive the other part was grateful that Hercules dared to stand up to him. And then frowned as once more he got that nagging feeling that he was needed in Atlantis.

"Hercules I keep getting this feeling we're needed in Atlantis urgently" Pythagoras spoke aloud in hopes of distracting Hercules from Leon before he became Greer dead fiancee. 

"You know so do I" Hercules responded and with that the two ran to saddle the horses while Hercules acquired supplies of the very quick to please Leon. 

And with that the two sped off into the night. 

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise across the deserts, where you would mistakenly think you saw a fallen soldier lying in the middle of the road. 

However this wasn't a dead man but instead it is a very agitated Jason who after the painkillers wore off, had collapsed to the floor in agony. Something that Jason consider a very stupid move now as the armour he was carrying now felt too heavy. As Jason attempted to crawl up the very tall sandy hill, something that was beyond impossible to do as due to the weight of the armour it caused Jason to sink in the sand like a lead balloon. 

Jason sighed as he tried once more to crawl up the hill, but his energy was draining fast and he knew the sun was steadily climbing higher in the sky. It was a tempting thought to go back, however Jason knew that he would never be happy in that glided cage.

"I've been defeated by a hill" Jason spoke aloud fully away these may be his last words and then promptly tried to crawl up again.

The sound of horseshoes came up behind him, and Jason froze in horror at the thought of making it too the last hill of Atlantis and now being caught and captured again.

"You know Jason sometimes a man needs to when he's beaten", Hercules warm voice came from behind him, watching how Jason tried to turn himself to face Hercules in delight.

"Hercules Pythagoras your alive" Jason said grinning with delight.

"However you might not be for long if we don't get you home" Pythagoras said in concern as the third member looked beyond awful.

"Let's get you home" Hercules said picking him like he weighed nothing and sticking him on his horse.

"However for last words next time come up with some better than hear lies Jason defeated by hill"

 


End file.
